Sensors which may be positioned on or close to the body of a user to measure physiological parameters are known. The outputs from such sensors may be used to monitor the physiological condition of the user for example, during a period of activity or exercise or to assess the user for health purposes or to provide an indication of a user's emotional state or for any other suitable purpose.
Such sensors may be configured to monitor the sweat gland activity of the user. This may be achieved by using a sensor to detect water, or other chemicals present in sweat, in proximity to the user's skin.
It is known to measure sweat gland activity using sensors which measure galvanic skin response. Such sensors may be problematic as they require direct contact with the skin. This may be inconvenient and/or uncomfortable for a user. Also, movement of the sensors relative to the user's skin may lead to motion artefacts in the obtained measurements.
It may be beneficial to provide improved sensors for detecting such physiological parameters.